


Salvation

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Dragon!Finch, Hunter!Reese, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The age fore hunting dragons is in its prime, and one old dragon has withstood the test of time, and Reese intends to crack it's secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Speak quickly, for your council seeks my doom.” A scratchy voice echoed throughout the large room, the shifting of water playing like an orchestra warming up. There was an overlaying sound of heavy chains, the clinks and clanks as the beast within the chamber started moving about.

“I want to find Salvation.” Reese said in a timely fashion, stepping closer into the room and ignoring the fear his body was reacting to, he _knew_ what was in here. There was pause, the beast stopping and the chains silenced.

“Salvation?” Then a deep laugh, its teeth glinting against the blue backlight as it continued. “Your Salvation has fallen long ago, only ruins would be left of it… but you’re not after knowledge, you’re after the treasure there, no?” As the man got closer, the monsters voice matched its body.

Silver and blue scales shimmered across its back, a pair of folded and ripped wings arching off its back. The ridge line from his nose to horns was a deep onyx, followed down to eyes so pale they looked white in this light. Four legs were folded neatly, the long and spindly tail ended with a bony point, the scales rubbed raw and reveling a heavy black substance. The heavy iron clasped around his neck, keeping his head locked in place and kept at an angle where the dragon couldn’t ever find the relief of sitting without choking. It was obviously abuse, but Reese had no right here.

“I’m after a soul,” The hunter tried to persuade, earning a low chuckle from the dragons throat, slithering through clenched teeth.

“You will only find the creatures lost to time, dead and gone, where they belong.” The dragon sighed, blowing a wave of lavender over Reese with it. “Take my guidance, and keep away.”

“But-”

“Do you fear pity, John?” The beast hissed, its tongue flicking over razor rows of teeth. And Reese more or less ran from the building.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t long until Reese was back; gaining entry to the facility wasn’t hard when you helped provide nearly every dragon in the joint. He spent most of his days watching the older dragon, the one that called himself Harold Finch, he’d been living a human life for the past fifty years, hiding out in a library and keeping out of sight. Unfortunately some kids breaking him place resulted in his capture, John felt bad leading the troops to his secured location. This dragon put up no fight and only asked that they left the library standing, Reese was able to talk the guards into not burning the evidence-for research of course, he told them.

Even old, this beast was magnificent, it was such a shame they kept him in these wretched conditions. Sitting in front of the male, Reese would quiz him, resulting in mainly silence, or an obscure answer. “Why don’t you do what other dragons do?”

“Beg pardon?” Harold looked up, horns touching the back of the plating for a moment before he dropped his head, too tired to hold it up any longer. John wondered if he could persuade them into lessening the hold, or at least lowering it so the poor creature could lie down.

“You know, flying around, stealing maidens and claiming knights, collecting treasure?” Reese wasn’t that ignorant to suggest that all dragons were one-hundred percent straight, yet his comment made a growling laugh raise out of Finch’s throat.

“To each their own, is what you humans say.” His tail flicked once against the cement, claws shifting ad he tried to get the numbness out of old joints. “We tend to do what’s best for us, and don’t take risks often. We don’t want to die any more than you do.”

Reese spent a lot of time thinking from that point on.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was just a little something fun to play around with. I don't know if I'll post more of this AU.


End file.
